More than Words
by NorthShadow
Summary: Hermione leaves behind something that's more than words. HermioneRemus.


**Title:-**More Than Words

**Genre:-**Romance

**Rating:-**M

**Characters/Pairing:-**Grupin

**Current Song:-**Lithium by Evanescence

**Current Mood:-**Relaxed

**Warnings:-**Graphic sexual intercourse

Apparently it was worth more than words. A single, red rose lay upon her pillow, the silky petals a contrast against the white cotton. No card accompanied the gift, yet she knew immediately who it was from, and what she had to do in recognition.

As she walked down the familiar corridors she had spent three years growing accustomed to, she showed no surprise as a ghost, Nearly Headless Nick to be precise, glided through a wall. It was hard to believe that three years ago she screamed as she sat in her first History of Magic lesson, and Professor Binns floated through the blackboard to start the lesson. She wasn't alone; several other people had been as alarmed as her, but the embarrassment had remained and she wiped a tear of sadness form her eye as memory upon memory came flooding back.

What stung the most however, were the memories that re-entered her brain as she approached the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. Inside, up the staircase and through the door at the top was the office and living quarters of the person she craved the most. He was out-of-bounds, but still reachable. And that was what she had done: reached out.

The memories seemed to obscure her vision as she stopped in front of the door. She got some funny looks from a passing group of Ravenclaws; it was the last day of term and she was supposed to be in Gryffindor Tower packing her belongings. She was packed and ready for the departure later that day, but there was one last thing to do.

She shut her to try and clear her head as she stood in the entrance foyer of the classroom. The door in front of her was open, but her legs wouldn't budge. She could hear him whistling, packing his trunk. He had resigned, the best DADA teacher they had had, so this was her last chance to set things straight. A flashback held her back, nearly bringing her to tears:

FLASHBACK

_The first day of September was rainy, but the interior of the Hogwarts Express was snug and packed as usual. The Trio found themselves a compartment, the only occupant a man named Professor R.J. Lupin. He slept soundly for the majority of the journey, and was ignored by the other three members of the compartment. _

_The train suddenly stopped, and something came aboard. The light went out and plunged them into near darkness. An icy cold enveloped the air around them and something moved outside the door, pulling it open. _

_Everything inside them went to ice. Their brains became fuddled with cold, and Harry went rigid, started shaking and fell out of his seat. This thing appeared to be sucking the air, as if to find something other than oxygen. They all felt tremendously sad, as if happiness had been banished..._

_Then Professor R. J. Lupin finally woke up. Getting up and raising his wand, a silver web-like substance shot out at the dreadful creature and it fled. _

_He broke some chocolate up and turned to them. She immediately fell in love..._

END FLASHBACK

Tears streamed down her face as another memory came rushing through the gates:

FLASHBACK

_The room was dimly lit. Professor Lupin was sitting on the edge of his desk when she entered. She stood and looked at him for a few seconds before running across to him and grabbing his face. She met their mouths in a passionate kiss-not the first they had shared, nor the last. They lost themselves completely in the kiss, not wanting to let go. _

_He picked her up bodily and carried her to the bed, where he put her down and broke the kiss. One difference to the kiss; they had never shared their passions through intercourse before, and nervousness blossomed between them. _

_Of course, he was concerned. She was thirteen and still pure. Did she really want to lose her purity this young? But she had made it clear she didn't care, as long as it was with him._

_Now completely undressed, he gently penetrated, feeling guilty as her eyes filled with tears of pain. He didn't want to cause her pain, he loved her so much, and it made his heart bleed to see her cry because of him. He made to draw out, but she stopped him._

_Once all the pain and the tears had evaporated, she wrapped her legs_

_around__ his waist, taking a deep breath. He began to move, ever so gently, his thrusts coming as if they were butterfly wings, fluttering against her skin. His touch was soft and gentle, his kisses sweet, his lovemaking amazing. She felt lucky to be the one underneath him, lucky for this man to be her first time._

_Climax neared and she f__elt herself letting go of her soul it all to him. With a crash, the walls protecting her from oblivion fell down, and she whimpered as wave upon wave of feeling caused her to see stars. _

_He finally let go after bringing her to her second orgasm. Collapsing on top her, he felt her arms slide around his back._

_They felt content of each other's company and wanted to remain there, as one, for eternity..._

END FLASHBACK

Walking down the classroom towards the stairs, she wiped away the tears as she remembered how happy they had been. Alas Professor Snape had been kind enough to tell everyone that the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was a werewolf. unfortunately the truth, and the DADA teacher in question had to resign. Nevertheless, she took it in her stride as she knocked on his open office door.

He turned around, surprise on his face, more scarred than ever. All the transformations seemed to have taken their toll, and a transformation without the protection of Wolfsbane was evidently more intense.

There was split second of indecision; should she say goodbye and leave, or should she stay and wait for the result? She was pondering upon which she should choose, when he spoke.

"Hermione...I mean, Miss. Granger" he said quietly.

"Remus-Professor Lupin" Hermione said curtly. "Remus I..." she began, but didn't finish the sentence. She leapt across the room, slamming the door behind her, into his arms sobbing hysterically.

"I know...I know...shhhhh" Remus whispered soothingly, kissing the top of her head and holding her close. He rocked her from side to side and waited for her tears to subside.

After five minutes, Hermione finished sobbing her heart out and pulled away from Remus. He held her back and gave her one last kiss, knowing he would not see her for a long time, if ever.

Gazing into his eyes, she knew they had to express their feelings once more, but in more than words.

She pulled off her cloak and jumper and kicked off her shoes and socks. Loosening her tie, she pulled it over her head. He took off his jacket, tie, shoes, socks and shirt, seemingly in one movement. If it hadn't been such solemn circumstances, Hermione would have clapped at that.

Her shirt and skirt joined the pile on the floor by the desk. His trousers landed ceremoniously on the floor, some distance away from the desk, but not as far as Hermione's knickers, which hung themselves on the door handle.

They engaged in an Underwear Throwing Contest, cheering them up, but eventually running out of undies, and clothing to throw. One look at Hermione and Remus abandoned the idea of collecting the garments for another contest.

He picked her up, still a little weak, and dragged her over to the bed. He entered and watched her face cautiously, as though she might feel the pain of her First Time again. None came however, and as he began to thrust, he struggled to realize that their secret relationship had flown past, and this was the last act they would ever perform as a couple.

Hermione clutched at Remus' skin, wanting to remember the exact position of each scar and bite mark, mapping out his chiselled body into a mental image that would never leave her.

Sadness welled up inside, mingling with the strongest orgasm she had ever experienced. She bucked her hips against the still thrusting Remus and bit her lip to keep herself from crying out.

Remus didn't stop. He kept thrusting, harder and harder, giving himself a mental image of where each freckle was, even the one above her left breast. Hermione's body fixed itself into his mind; it would always be there. Tears began to fall, mixing with the sweat on his face. Looking at Hermione he could see her silently crying too.

Hermione's second orgasm was more powerful than the first. Unable to help herself, she screamed "REMUS!" before letting go of her emotions and burst into a fresh wave of tears.

Remus exploded inside her. His weak arms could no longer support his weight, and he crashed down on top of Hermione, who was breaking down.

After they had re-dressed, Remus perched himself on the edge of his desk. He shared a final, passionate kiss before Hermione hugged him, bade him farewell and still shaking with sobs, left the office and descended into the classroom.

She heard his sigh of despair as she exited the office. Stepping out into the corridor, she met Harry, on his way to say goodbye. Ignoring him, she set off back to Gryffindor Tower, leaving behind the remains of something that she knew could have been more, something powerful. Something that meant more than words.

_**Two Years Later**_

Hermione sighed as she mounted the steps to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. She didn't know what to expect, but the greeting she got totally stunned her.

Because standing in the hallway with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley was Remus Lupin.

Time stood still. They gazed into each other's eyes and let the others pass and chatter. Eventually they wee left alone and Hermione sauntered forwards.

"It really is you, isn't it?" she said disbelievingly.

"Yes" was his simple reply.

They kissed. As Hermione pulled back she said "Aren't we supposed to be good at keeping secrets?"

"Yup" said Remus. He kissed her again, passionately. "Now" he continued. "Where were we...?"

**FINIS!**


End file.
